Drowned pardon
by R et K always
Summary: Un petit os sur le sentiments de notre Caskett quand la voiture plonge dans L'Hudson dans le 4x16. :) Venez lire. ;)


Un nouvel petit OS, sur le 4x16 écrit il y a quelques jours. :) Je sais que ça date de la saison 4 et qu'il y a sans doute plusieurs os dessus vu l'épisode mais je voulais me lancer aussi. :)

J'ai écrit au présent c'est pas mon habitude, mais je trouvais que ça faisait mieux passé les sentiments. /du moins de mon point de vue ^^/ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. ;)

Merci à ma partenaire in The crime, pour sa correction et son avis. 3 33

et mille bisous à my mum Angel.

 **Drowned pardon**

Quand la voiture a plongé dans l'Hudson elle a eu peur.

Elle a paniqué quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était prisonnière de son siège, sanglée par sa ceinture de sécurité, cet objet pourtant censé vous sauver la vie.

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressent maintenant. Car, depuis quelques secondes, les mouvements désespérés de Castle qui a plongé sous l'eau à la recherche de son arme de service ont disparut. La lumière de sa lampe de poche est immobile. Et alors que l'eau atteint déjà sa poitrine, elle murmure son nom. Elle n'arrive plus à penser à rien, seulement à son partenaire qui une fois de plus risque de mourir par sa faute.

L'écrivain ne réapparaît toujours pas, son angoisse grandit. Elle laisse sa main fouiller l'eau froide de l'Hudson, espérant le sentir sous ses doigts, pouvoir le remonter à la surface, ou du moins de ce qui reste d'air libre. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrent que le vide.

Elle crie le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais seul le bruit de l'eau continuant de monter encore et encore lui répond.

Derrière elle, les mouvements de son partenaire n'ont toujours pas repris, la lampe est toujours immobile. Le moteur s'arrête, noyé. Bientôt ça sera leur tour, elle ne dit plus rien. Que pourrait-elle dire de toute façon ? Alors elle regarde cette eau qui continue de monter, qui envahit de plus en plus vite l'habitacle de la voiture. D'ici quelques secondes ils n'auront plus d'air du tout.

Elle croise quelques secondes son regard effrayé dans le rétroviseur, avant que l'eau ne le recouvre entièrement. Ça lui donne un petit sursaut d'énergie, elle tape de toutes ses forces contre la vitre avec son coude. Il faut qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle retrouve son partenaire et qu'elle les fasse remonter à la surface tout les deux.

Elle est bien trop terrorisée, pour se rendre compte que son plan est voué à l'échec. Car, même si malgré la pression de l'eau elle parvenait à briser la vitre, elle devrait encore se libérer de sa ceinture, retrouver Castle et les faire remonter tout les deux les dizaines de mètres qui les séparent de la surface. Et ce malgré le froid de l'eau qui la paralyse peu à peu, ses habits mouillés qui ralentissent ses mouvements et le poids de son partenaire supérieur au sien.

Elle essaye une nouvelle fois de se détacher, donne encore un coup dans la vitre, revient à sa ceinture. Ses mouvements son désordonnés, désespérés. L'eau arrive au niveau de son menton, alors elle lève la tête inspire une dernière goulée d'air avant que l'eau ne la recouvre entièrement.

Elle tape des deux mains sur la vitre, attrape le volant, se retourne une nouvelle fois vers la vitre. Cette fois, ses mouvements non plus aucun sens, elle s'en rend compte alors elle agrippe le volant, dernière chose concrète dont elle est capable et ne bouge plus essayant de retenir le plus longtemps possible sa respiration, pendant que le souvenir de son partenaire, ses sourires dansent dans sa tête. Etrangement ça l'apaise. Et ce malgré le froid, malgré ses poumons en feux qui réclament de l'air et sa vie qu'elle sent doucement la quitter. Comme ce jour là, au cimetière quelques mois plus tôt. Et comme ce jour là juste avant de sombrer, elle entend la voix de son partenaire lui murmurer de rester avec elle, de ne pas la laisser. Lui dire à quel point il l'aime.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est réel ou si c'est seulement son esprit qui essaye de la réconforter une toute dernière fois. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle fatiguée de lutter. Alors ses yeux se ferment, ses mains lâchent le volant et soudain elle ne ressent plus rien. Elle juste bien, étrangement bien. Libre...

\- Je reviens. Souffle-t-il avant de passer à l'arrière pour retrouver l'arme de sa partenaire.

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il a dit pour elle ou pour lui même, pour se convaincre qu'il va réussir.

La lampe de poche dans une main il plonge la tête sous l'eau, Il ne ressent même pas sa fraicheur tellement il est inquiet à l'idée de ne pas réussir.

Kate a raison, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps. Plus ils s'enfonceront, plus il sera dur de remonter.

Il éclaire l'espace sous le siège conducteur, et aperçoit l'arme de sa partenaire au premier coup d'œil. Finalement c'était facile pense-t-il. Il tend la main, se saisit de l'arme, et la tire.

Mais il s'aperçoit rapidement que ce ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il l'a d'abord pensé.

Il lutte quelques secondes pour récupérer l'arme sans succès.

Alors il remonte à la surface, prévient Kate qu'il a trouvé son arme, prend une nouvelle inspiration et plonge à nouveau.

Une nouvelle fois il tente de dégager le glock. Mais il a beau repousser les fils rien à faire.

Il s'acharne encore et encore, il faut qu'il la récupère c'est leur seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Il finit par lâcher la lampe de poche, pour avoir les deux mains libres et tente une nouvelle fois de libérer l'arme de Kate. Ses poumons réclament de l'air mais il lutte contre le réflexe qui le pousse à aller respirer. Il faut d'abord qu'il récupère cette fichue arme.

Il croit entendre Kate l'appeler, murmure étouffé par l'eau. Il ne sait pas si c'est réel ou si c'est seulement son esprit qui lui joue des tours. Mais ce simple murmure lui redonne de l'énergie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sent les mouvements désespérés de sa muse contre le siège.

Il se doute que si Kate est aussi agitée c'est que l'eau aura bientôt remplit entièrement l'habitacle de la voiture et qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout. Alors il remonte, respire une dernière fois. Pendant les quelques secondes seulement, où il sort la tête de l'eau, il aperçoit sa partenaire paniquée, dont les mouvements désespérés n'ont plus vraiment de sens.

Il voudrait la rassurer, lui dire une dernière fois, que c'est bientôt finit et qu'ils seront bientôt à l'air libre. Mais la moindre seconde est précieuse. Alors il se contente de replonger.

Contre toute attente les mouvements de Kate ont décoincé l'arme. Il s'en saisit et repasse à l'avant, mais elle lui échappe des mains.

Heureusement, il la rattrape rapidement.

Et lève les yeux vers Kate, affolé il se rend compte que la femme qu'il aime est immobile, à travers l'eau trouble, il aperçoit ses bras et ses cheveux flotter. En suppliant mentalement Kate de ne pas le laisser, il écarte doucement la boucle de la ceinture de son corps, pour ne pas la blesser. Et tire, il doit s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à libérer sa partenaire, mais il finit par y arriver. Soulagé, il attrape Kate par le bras et la tire vers lui. Il les fait passer tous les deux à l'arrière et l'arme toujours en main tire contre la vitre, au troisième coup elle cède enfin, les libérant de leur prison de tôle.

Il réajuste sa muse dans ses bras, en passant son bras sous ses épaules et commence à battre des jambes pour remonter à la surface. Le bras par lequel il tient Kate lui fait mal, ses jambes le brûlent et il a l'impression que ses poumons sont en feux. Mais il continue encore et encore, la jeune femme toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Enfin, il aperçoit la lumière du jour. Dans un dernier effort il pousse le corps de Kate à l'air libre et de ses deux bras se propulse à la surface à son tour.

La première inspiration, est douloureuse et gelée, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Seul Kate a de l'importance, il se tourne vers elle, l'attire à lui. Malgré l'eau et le manque d'air qui lui brouille la vue il remarque facilement le teint blanc de sa muse, contraste brutal avec ses lèvres bleutées, mais ce qui l'effraye le plus c'est qu'elle ne respire plus.

Alors il prend une profonde inspiration ignorant la brûlure de sa trachée, pose ses lèvres sur celles glacées de Kate, et lui insuffle de l'air, avant de se mettre à nager pour rejoindre le bord. Heureusement, ils n'en sont pas très loin et en quatre mouvements seulement, il rejoint la terre ferme. Dans un dernier effort, il hisse le corps de Kate sur le béton avant de se débarrasser de son manteau qui l'alourdit et se hisse sur ses bras pour sortir à son tour.

Il s'effondre à plat ventre sur le sol, la respiration saccadée. Mais Kate est toujours inconsciente à ses côtés, sans perdre de temps il se redresse, retourne sa partenaire sur le dos, bascule délicatement sa tête en arrière et après avoir inspiré profondément pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'effectuer quelques pressions sur son thorax. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, alors il répète l'opération, en lui murmurant de respirer.

Et soudain alors qu'il s'apprête à poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa partenaire à un soubresaut et se met à tousser. Délicatement, il la retourne sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse recracher l'eau qu'elle a avalée. Tout en lui frottant doucement le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre il laisse échapper un rire nerveux, soulagé de la voir respirer à nouveau, il a réussit.

Elle va s'en doute lui reprocher d'avoir apprécié cette action plus que mesure, mais il s'en fiche elle est vivante, frigorifiée mais vivante.

Au bout d'une minute elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle en papillonnant des yeux, légèrement déboussolée, ses yeux se pose sur lui, mais elle ne semble pas le voire.

\- Salut. Murmure-t-il doucement pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Elle sursaute et le regarde vraiment cette fois ci. Elle ouvre la bouche et il s'attend à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ca...Castle ? Bégaye-t-elle.

Surpris et encore un peu déboussolé, il répond la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

\- Oui il parait sourit-il, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Rick ou Ri...

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put finir sa phrase, elle se passe ses bras dans son dos, se colle à lui et pose la tête sur son torse. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, en entendant les battements rassurant de son cœur, contre son oreille.

D'abord surpris, il se reprend vite et enroule à son tour ses bras contre le corps tremblant de froid de sa partenaire. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, ils ne savent pas exactement combien. Mais ils s'en fichent tout ce qui compte c'est le corps de l'autre, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui prouve que tout est finit qu'ils sont en vie.

Au bout d'un moment Castle se décolle légèrement de sa muse, la faisant grogner de mécontentement, elle tente de retenir le corps de son écrivain contre le sien. Mais il fait comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il sait que quand elle reprendra complètement ses esprits elle sera gênée de s'être laissé aller ainsi et il ne veut pas la mettre mal à l'aise sachant qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

\- On...on devrait peut-être appeler des renforts. Souffle t-il pour la faire sortir de sa transe.

Elle passe ses mains sur son visage, tente de reconnecter au monde réel et acquise. Castle a raison, ils ont encore du boulot.

Il se relève et tend la main à sa muse pour l'aider à faire de même.

Leur moment est finit, mais il en est sûre maintenant, Kate sera bientôt prête à se donner entièrement à lui

FIN.

Voilà. Alors ?

PS: Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué j'ai eut plus de facilité à écrire les sentiments de Kate que ceux de Castle.


End file.
